


[Podfic] never change your spots

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>In which Pete and Gabe are were-big cats.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Podfic of 'never change your spots' by inlovewithnight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] never change your spots

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [never change your spots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/403466) by [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/pseuds/inlovewithnight). 



> Thank you to [](http://inlovewithnight.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**inlovewithnight**](http://inlovewithnight.dreamwidth.org/) for the blanket permission! For further rambling notes, see [this post on my DW journal](http://sylvaine.dreamwidth.org/69155.html).

**Title:** [never change your spots](http://archiveofourown.org/works/403466)  
 **Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/profile)[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight)**inlovewithnight**  
 **Length:** 0:05:08  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Pairing:** Gabe/Pete  
 **Warning(s):** allusion to violence  & non-con of the "turned into a werecreature against your will" kind  


Download links (right-click to save):  
[mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/multiple/%5bband%5d_never_change_your_spots_\(inlovewithnight-author_sylvaine-reader\).mp3) (5.2 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/Bandom/multiple/%5bband%5d_never_change_your_spots_\(inlovewithnight-author_sylvaine-reader\).m4b) (2.7 MB)

Or you can listen to it right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka**!):


End file.
